Never Again
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: Luigi has been feeling left behind and abandoned by his older brother... And on his birthday! Now will Mario be able to rescue his beloved brother from himself? or will Mr. L be victorious?


**Luigi's PoV**

I sighed heavily as I watched the front door close; Mario on the other side, off to the Princess' castle once again to spend the day with his beloved girlfriend. At first I was angry when he told me, he had promised to spend the day with me, but I decided to bury those feelings down and take a walk outside to take my mind off of everything. I love my brother, but I can't expect him to always be there for me... He has responsibilities and other people in his life. It's not his fault I'm not good enough for anyone else to like or be friends with me.

So why? Why does it hurt so much? I should be used to being left behind. Left alone, forgotten. Before I realize it I feel something warm on my fist I didn't even know I was making. Tears.

_Really, Weege. Man up you big baby. _I fussed at myself. I should be happy for Mario, I mean, he is a hero. He has a beautiful girlfriend and everyone loves him. But for some reason I begin sobbing louder and louder. _Why? Why can't that be me? Why am I always stuck in his stupid shadow? I was with him on many adventures yet he's still the one who gets all the credit! _I suddenly realize what I'm thinking and shake my head violently. "What kind of brother am I?" I say angrily to myself.

_"The kind who just wants to be recognized outside of his brother's shadow." _A dark voice answered in my head.

"Who's there!?" I shout, fear obvious in my voice I'm sure.

_"I'm you Luigi." He answered. _

"Me?" I asked.

_"Yes. I am the manifestation of all your hatred towards your so called "brother"." _I could hear the venom in his voice when he spoke the last word.

"But I don't hate Mario." Confusion hit me and he, or it, laughed.

_"You try to hide those feelings, but they are there. Nagging at the back of your mind. Slowly eating away at your sanity. You feel it don't you? The jealousy of living in his shadow. The pain of being left alone by the one person who should be there for you. Where is he now, Luigi? Shouldn't he be with you? Didn't he promise he'd spend the day with you? I mean it IS your birthday after all." _

That did it. I felt the tears falling again, only heavier and faster. I couldn't keep it together any longer. _"He... He really doesn't care about me, does he?"_

_"There there." _I heard him/ it say. _"I know how to make the pain go away." _And as he said those words, I felt myself slipping away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mario PoV<strong>

"Luigi is gonna love this surprise!" I say to myself. Peach and I had put together a surprise birthday party for Luigi. "I really hate lying to my baby bro and leaving him by himself on his day, but I had to help finish the decorating. I hope he isn't too mad at me." I grin slightly.

As I near the house I notice Luigi standing outside, facing away from me. "Hey, Weege!" I called out. No response. He must be upset with me, but he never ignores me._ "Maybe he just doesn't hear me."_ I thought.

I feel my heart sink as he falls to the ground. I race over to him and kneel beside him. "Luigi! Luigi, please wake up!" I beg, trying to remain calm.

Thankfully he stirs. His eyes open but something's wrong, They aren't green anymore, they're grey. Almost silver. By now I notice his entire suit looks different. Black and dark green. The "L" on his hat was even reversed! He pushes me aside, making me land hard on the ground by the sheer force, and stands up glaring down to me.

_"Something isn't right here! That's not Luigi." _I thought, my worry rising, and I instinctively stand into battle position. I wait and he starts to laugh evily, which makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Luigi- Wh-" I start only to be interrupted by him.

"Luigi is gone. I am Mr. L." _M- Mr. L!" _His grin widens.

"What did you do to my brother!?" I shout.

"Me? I've done absolutely nothing." He asked. I didn't like the way he said that. "I just saved him from his pain. Pain given to him by his own brother and those he helps protect. He was tired of being left behind and forgotten and being left behind in your shadow... so I just gave him a way out."

A way out? Forgotten? Left behind? I made him feel that way. "I- I didn't know."

"Of course you never did!" He yelled angrily. "You never cared enough to look at your baby brother for even a minute. All you care about is your girlfriend and soaking in the fame you received from everyone else. You never once thought to get off of your high horse to see the pain you put your brother through. Nobody cared about Luigi. He's just the younger brother of the famous Mario. Nobody ever knew what he did to help protect them because you never let him have any of credit he rightfully deserved. You made me, Mario! Face it! Your brother is gone and is never coming back and it's all your fault."

"Luigi! I'm sorry, but please! You have to come back to me! I'm never meant to make you feel that way. Listen, Luigi-"

Mr. L cut me off by landing a hard punch to my gut, sending me flying back. He straightened up and glared at me.

"Have at you!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No PoV<strong>

A full out battle sprung off between the two brothers. Mario did nothing but dodge Mr. L's attacks, rarely striking back weakly at his little bro. This went on for over an hour. Mario knew he couldn't keep it up much longer and he was running out of breath fast. He was sore from the hits and kicks that actually managed to connect with him.

"Stay still!" Mr. L yelled angrily at his opponent as he tried to shoot a bolt of green lightning at Mario. Mario managed to dodge it, but not fast enough to keep it from burning his arm. Mario gripped his arm and cried out in pain.

"Luigi! I know this isn't you! Please you have to fight it! Don't let this beat you. I know you can do it!"

"Silence!" Mr. L yelled as he went in for a lightning punch. Mario sidestepped the blow. He realized that he wouldn't be able to get through to his brother until he beat Mr. L or made him lose his focus.

"Sorry," Mario apologized as sent a fire fist to Luigi's gut, sending his brother into the air. When he landed on the ground Mr. L yelled in frustration.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mario PoV<strong>

"Why can't I win!?" He climbed to his knees and slammed his fists to the ground.

"Maybe because you're weak." I say.

"Heh! You call your own brother weak." He replied grinning evilly.

I grin back. "I never said he was weak. I said you're the weak one. Which is why I know he will beat you!" I pause, satisfied to see the shock on his face. Heartbroken to see my brother in this condition I continue. " He is the bravest and strongest person I know! He helps me take down Bowser every time he kidnaps the princess and threatens the kingdom. He's the one who saved me from king Boo. Twice! He faced his number one fear to rescue his brother. Now I'm going to return the favor."

I notice a change in his eyes. "I-Is that true? Do you really mean it?" Luigi!

"Yes- Bro, always! You know I love you, more than anything!" I answer, glad to finally be talking to my real brother again.

"Then, why- why do you always leave me alone? I hate it, I tried to lock away all of it, but- but-" Suddenly L was back.

"No! He doesn't really care about you! He's just saying all this because he knows you will outshine him if I stay!" He shouted. Suddenly I see my brother fighting. His hands were placed on his head as his clothes began fading in and out from the dark colors to their original colors.

My heart hurt as I watched the scene play out in front of my eyes. All of this was because of me. And me alone.

"No... Mario... I... No!... **_You can't beat me_**... Mario I... Never... Wanted this... **_Shut up!... He deserves to suffer after all the pain he put you through!..._** No! I'm sorry... _**HE LEFT YOU! And on your birthday!"**_ His grin returned as if saying I'd lost.__I couldn't say anything, I knew L was right, I did deserve it, but Luigi didn't deserve this!

I could see tears forming from his eyes. They threatened to fall from mine as well. They finally fell when Luigi, the real Luigi, asked his question.

"Why did you leave me earlier? Y- you promised to spend the day with me." I knew I had to answer. He deserved it, just as much as I deserve to suffer the pain L was trying to inflict to me. I knew if I answered I could finally save my little brother once and for all.

"I went to the castle for you! Peach and I- I knew how much I had been leaving you alone and it killed me. I knew that I had been the reason your smile vanished so long ago. So I thought that if I could do something extra special for your birthday that maybe you could smile again. And be happy for real. Peach offered to help arrange the party in her castle. I just went there to help put the rest of it together before I brought you over. I know I shouldn't have left you alone like that, and I swear I am so sorry and I will never leave you alone like that again. So please you have to come back. Come back to me! I need you, bro!" After I finished I could see Luigi fighting even more desperately. I saw his colors switching rapidly from dark to light.

Finally with one last cry, Luigi was back! He fell to the ground, I could tell he was exhausted. "Luigi?" I carefully lifted him once again. He moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, bro. Sorry 'bout that." He apologized. Like he was at fault.

"Don't go apologizing, bro. It wasn't your fault. It's all on me. If I had taken a second to look. I would've seen the hurt you were going through and I could've done something to help you through this pain you felt. So please don't apologize for something you had no control of."

He looked up to me, pain and sadness in his eyes. I hurt looking into them, I looked down in shame.

"What you said." He said. I look up at him again. "Did you mean it? Do you really need me? I thought so many horrible things about you. I hated myself for it."

"Yes! I meant every word! I love you, bro, and there's nothing that could change that! Nothing. I am nothing without you. Believe that. So come on, Let's go. Everyone's waiting for you." Luigi then looked hopeful. I never want to see the pain in his eyes again. I swore to myself that I would never be the reason he has to feel that way again. Nor will I let anyone else cause it. I will be the big brother I should have been the whole time.

He smiled at me and I helped him up. "Sure, bro!" He replied. We then walked to the castle, where Peach, Daisy and everyone toad was awaiting for Luigi.

_I swear, I will always be there for you from now on!_

* * *

><p>Okay, so I would just like to point out that I am the oldest sibling, for a long time I played as mario in games. However after I got a choice choice between the two I have always played as Luigi.<p>

Who did you play as, and are you the older or younger sibling?


End file.
